Why one more?
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Percy remembered sinking to his knees and crying. He had lost so many people over the years, but this was just too much. Why one more? For PsychoNerdGirl. "You were a star in my life, and now that you're gone, the sky doesn't shine as bright. But I will try to go on, and carry the memory of you with me for all the years to come." Also For Collapsar/WiseGirlGeek/Dee.


**This is Dedicated to PsychoNerdGirl, someone I wish I had the chance to know better. This is also for Collapsar, A.K.A. WiseGirlGeek, A.K.A. Dee.**

"Hey Grace?" Percy said, hope filling his voice. He walked into Zeus cabin and looked around, inspecting every corner that could be seen. _Nothing._

Percy sighed and slid down the wall, his head falling into his hands. "I can't." He whispered to himself. He was 26. Percy was married to Annabeth (Duh) and they had two children. But nothing felt good. Everything felt so _wrong._ He felt a tear slide down his cheek and he brushed it away.

Percy just lost Jason, his cousin, his best friend.

Sure the two of them had rough patches over the years and they sometimes got jealous of the other, but this was just to much.

Jason killed himself because he lost Piper. Piper was killed a week ago during a battle. Jason felt totally responsible, especially since Piper was pregnant. So not only did Jason loose his wife, he lost his child too.

Jason couldn't live without Piper. So he killed himself to be with her. Percy brushed another tear off his face. He was angry. Angry at the monsters that caused Piper to Die. Angry at Jason for ending his life, but most of all he as angry at himself. Jason went to see Percy before he killed himself. He left a note on Percy's bed. Percy could've prevented Jason's death.

Percy took the note from his pocket and read it for the umpteenth time.

 _Percy,_

 _I was never really good with words, but I need to tell you something.  
Even though we fought in the past, and we got angry with one another, I always seen you as a brother.  
You were there for the good, the bad, and the ugly parts of my life and I can never thank you enough. I came by earlier hoping to talk to you, but you weren't around. I'm sorry for what I'm going to do. Farewell My friend. _

_-Jason_

Percy tried to stop, but tears just flowed from his face. Jason came to see him, Percy could've talked him out of killing himself. Percy felt totally responsible.

What was worse, was when Percy got to his cabin. Percy remembered picking up the note, sprinting to Jason's cabin, only to find him dangling from the ceiling, lifeless.

Percy remembered sinking to his knees and crying. He had lost so many people over the years, but this was just too much. Why one more?

Percy was done loosing the people close to him. He'd lost his mom from Cancer. He'd lost Frank when his charred stick burned to a crisp. He'd lost Paul in a car crash. But loosing Jason, only a week after loosing Piper? Percy couldn't handle it.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Annabeth tears in her eyes.

Annabeth looked beautiful, normally Percy would spend hours listing the things about her that made him smile, but he just didn't have the heart to do it.

Percy looked away. He hated it when People seen him cry. Annabeth, Jason, and Hazel were the only people (other than his mom) who had seen him cry.

Annabeth slid down the wall next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. She intertwined their fingers. They sat in silence. Percy wasn't sure how long they had been there but it was dark outside when Annabeth finally picked her head up off his shoulder and whispered,

"Percy."

Just his name but he turned to see that she was holding her hand out.

Percy took it and she stood, pulling Percy up with her.

She led Percy outside and pulled him to the beach. She led him to the water, but Percy let go of her hand, he didn't want to swim, he wanted his best friend back.

"Percy-"

Percy just shook his head and jogged off, he couldn't do it.

He went to his cabin and sat on his bed, looking up at the roof of his cabin, which was still broken from the Pegasus incident (don't ask). He could see straight through to the stars.

" **You were a star in my life, and now that you're gone, the sky doesn't shine as bright. But I will try to go on, and carry the memory of you with me for all the years to come.** "

* * *

Okay... that bold message was for

 **PsychoNerdGirl**

We will miss you, it was a terrible thing that you left us so early. Rest in Elysium.


End file.
